


the more things seem to change (the more they stay the same)

by lepetitmyun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, i have no sense of character development or structure within a story zzzzz, side park sungjin/yoon dowoon, slow and erratic updates if i decide to stick with this :///, this is freeform and idk what im doing uhh, wonpil is happily aromantic and single
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitmyun/pseuds/lepetitmyun
Summary: au where jae and brian are college lgbtq+ activists and things get a little complicated





	the more things seem to change (the more they stay the same)

**Author's Note:**

> // ~ inspired ~ by That One vine  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd2K0iVLNvM
> 
> \+ title from put your records on bc....iconic  
> ++ i haven't written in a long....long while and haven't really posted any of my works online before so uh this is gonna be a shit fest laid ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexualities   
> Jae: Dumb  
> Younghyun: Dumber  
> Sungjin, Dowoon, and Wonpil: Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of . everything .

“GAY RIGHTS!” Jae belts at the top of his lungs as he climbs onto one of the picnic tables, towering over the other students crowding around the preaching homophobe. That’s was when Younghyun just knew he was never going to let Jae out of his (gay and consensual) grasp. 

They had met in their last year of high school at a gay and straight alliance club meeting whilst discussing a potential club trip to a pride parade. Both were on opposite ends of the spectrum with Younghyun still being in the closet and Jae being the loudest and proudest gay, well...pansexual, to exist on campus. Jae had assisted Younghyun on his first pride parade experience and it was safe to say that Younghyun had never felt so welcomed and loved in his entire life. The older man had Younghyun’s hand tightly clasped in his as they ventured through the dense crowd, despite the sweaty palms. Maybe Younghyun was a fool for thinking of Jae as anything other than a protective mother hen at the moment, but that sure didn’t stop his heart from going haywire in the following years. 

Fast forward. It’s spring and they’re in their third year of college. 

Jae and Younghyun both stood in the crowd protesting against a professor preaching nonsense from the Bible, rolling their eyes at the age old excuses for homophobia. At this point, it wasn’t even offensive as it was more like a dinner with a show. Several students seemed to agree with that sentiment as they stood by watching, occasionally laughing at the old man stumbling around trying to rope people into an argument. It was all going well until Jae stepped to the front, faced said man and yelled, “Hey professor!,” before dragging Younghyun forward and planting a chaste kiss right on his lips. 

God he was never going to get used to that. 

So maybe Jae and Younghyun liked going around and kissing in front of homophobic preachers around campus just to piss them off for laughs. And maybe Younghyun has a big, fat gay crush on his best friend and his heart kind of explodes every time they kiss. Just maybe. But Jae didn’t have to know that.

No homo, Jae would say when in fact they were very much homo. 

“You guys are such idiots...Fools. You guys suck,” Dowoon says as he reclines in his seat, throwing a baby carrot at Younghyun. 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You and Sungjin are happily in love with fully functioning brain cells. You don’t have to rub it in.”

“You guys have been going around and kissing in front of homophobes for what...3 years,” Sungjin asks in disbelief, swinging his legs onto Dowoon’s lap before taking a bite of his (sad) sandwich.

“You say that as if we go around and smooch every day.”

“Well there seems to be a new homophobe claiming to be Jesus’ messenger every day,” Wonpil pipes up, eyes still trained on the music sheets in front of him as he scribbles away. 

“I thought I could trust you, Pillie.”

He shrugs. “Hey don’t look at me like that. I’m just stating the facts.”

Silence washes over the table.

“Do you guys think he knows…?” Younghyun’s voice lowers to a squeak as he pokes at his food, appetite having gone down at the mention of feelings and emotions. He had never been too good with feelings, choosing to suck it up and wallow in his own pity in his free time instead. 

Sungjin tosses his sandwich to the side before sliding his legs off of Dowoon’s lap, leaning forward onto the table. “He probably doesn’t even realize it but man...He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass. Trust me, we’ve all seen it first hand. Especially during our jam sessions.”

It’s a tale as old as time to the other three in the group. A bit too cliche if you ask any of them. Two best friends who are obviously smitten with each other, but too afraid to do anything about it. The line between a platonic friendship and lovers was blurred beyond recognition. 

Younghyun doesn’t want to fuck things up being as inexperienced in relationships as he is. Who the fuck kisses their best friend for fun and then says no homo afterward, he thinks but sighs inwardly as he realizes that he does that too.

Jae, on the other hand, spirals down a slightly different path. It’s not as if he had any more relationship experience than Younghyun had despite being out of the closet longer. Loving others was just hard because he didn’t quite love himself. 

As if on cue, Jae shows up and slides in right next to Younghyun on the picnic bench, helping himself to the latter’s plate of food. There was a little bounce in his actions as if he had some big secret that couldn't wait to escape the confines of his mind.

“Guess who has a date tomorrow? That’s right baby,” Jae mouths the word “me” as he points to himself triumphantly with both thumbs.

And there it was. 

All of their heads seemingly whipped up at the revelation and Wonpil looks at Younghyun for his reaction, pencil dropped and music sheets pushed aside.

Younghyun tried to make himself not look like a bumbling idiot as he asked Jae who his date was. He tried his best to seem interested and happy for the other man as Jae revealed that it was Woosung, a boy from their shared music theory class. Keyword: tried. It wasn’t difficult to hear the falter in Younghyun’s voice as their conversation with Jae escalated, his voice teeming with excitement as he recalled how this even happened in the first place.

Younghyun suddenly stood up, swinging his backpack over his shoulders and trying to feign regret to the others. “Sorry guys, just remembered I have to go to office hours for one of my classes.”

He turns to Jae and pats him on the back with a small “Congrats bro” before quickly shuffling away, the image of the latter practically deflating etched into his mind.


End file.
